Como Romeo & Julieta
by KellyKinomoto12
Summary: que harias , si tus padres decidieran con quien casarte? cuando que tu amas a otra persona...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Como ven soy nueva en esto! An que en la pagina no, e visto muchos fanfics' realmente muy buenos ' y ahora quiero empezar yo!:3 Bueno este es un Cuento que me pidieron en la escuela' xD POR ESO ESTA UN POCO RARO'XDD ' Bueno ahi les dejo el cuentoo..:3

ahhh siii por cierto:

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no al CLAMP!(Asi esta bien? ) , lo unico que me pertenece es la historia:3

**Como Romeo & Julieta**

Erase un día soleado sin ninguna nube en el gran cielo azul, Donde una joven de cabellos castaños, piel blanca como la nieve ,ojos color verdes y de infinita belleza que solía vivir en aquella casa, tan grande y hermosa, donde en la cual la joven vivía como toda una princesa, Pues era hija única y sus padres la cuidaban mucho, y al nacer, prometieron casarla con la persona que mejor le convenciera Para que los negociones del padre de la joven tuvieran un mejor ingreso .

Un día llego el padre de esa joven , de uno de sus viajes de negocios diciéndole que al fin encontró al prometido perfecto para su hija que el era el indicado, pues tenia un muy buen nivel económico y social. Al escuchar esto la joven Asustada por tal noticia decidió ir a la casa de la única persona con la que quería estar, pues ella estaba enamorada de un joven de cabello color chocolate, ojos color ámbar y piel bronceada, de nombre llamado shaoran , ambos tenían que mantener en secreto su noviazgo pues , todos en la ciudad, sabían que ella sus padres la casarían, pero el , no sabia que seria tan pronto…

Al llegar a una pequeña casa , muy pequeña , pero con cierto encanto que la hacia ver más hermosa que cualquier otra casa, noto que no estaba en casa , así que la joven busco entre su bolsa que siempre llevaba una hoja y una plumita para dejarle una nota que decía :

_Amor mío, venme a verme a mi balcón esta noche por favor es muy urgente que vengas a mi balcón tenemos que hablar con amor, Sakura._

La joven pego la nota a la puerta de su casa, y salió corriendo de nuevo a su casa, pasando por aquel pasadizo , que atravesaba el jardín de la familia , que para cualquiera que no lo conociera era un laberinto , al llegar hasta donde era su habitación noto que su prima la buscaba , una joven de cabello negro como la noche , y ojos color celeste , y de piel blanca como la nieve.

¿Dónde te has metido? …. Mejor no me contestes , de seguro estabas con el ¿verdad?- dijo aquella chica

Fui a verlo, pero no estaba , las cosas están tan complicadas, mi padre al fin encontró a alguien con quien desposarme , tomoyo! – contesto aquella joven de cabello castaño

¿tan Rápido encontró con quien casarte? - contesto tomoyo

Pues, siendo sinceras tomoyo, yo no quiero casarme, con alguien que no quiero, pues a la única persona que quiero es a shaoran- dijo sakura con tristeza en sus ojos , pues no sabia como tomaría la noticia shaoran.

Tengo una idea sakurita – dijo tomoyo con los ojos llenos de esperanza para ver que su prima fuera feliz.

¿cuál tomoyo?- dijo sakura con la mirada desconcertada

por que mejor no, se escapan , se van muy lejos, y regresan cuando las cosas están más tranquilas.

Le contare a shaoran… - dijo ella con un suspiro….

Tomoyo prefirió dejar a sakura sola , pues se veía muy triste, y hacípaso toda la tarde hasta que la noche estaba perfecta para poder hablar con su persona especial, pues había luna llena y había la suficiente luz , y las estrellas brillaban perfectamente , anqué el frio que había , hacia mas difícil el momento de hablar con el , sakura tenia clavada su mirada hacia el balcón hasta que escucho ruidos, y vio que era shaoran que subía, por el balcón . ella al verlo , corrió y lo abrazo fuertemente.

sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque la urgencia?- dijo preocupado al ver la reacción de la joven, que empezaba a mostrar unas lagrimas en sus mejillas rosadas.

Llego la hora… - dijo ella, con su voz entre cortada , mientras secaba sus lagrimas

¿Tu padre encontró con quien casarte? Pero se suponía que eso no pasaría si no a esta dentro de unos años..- dijo el aun más preocupado

lo sé , pero mis padres encontraron , y yo no quiero casarme con nadie, yo solo quiero estar contigo shaoran- dijo ella abrazándolo

y yo contigo – dijo el, tratándole de dar consuelo

tomoyo me dio una idea, que nos escapemos y regresemos hasta que todo este más calmado- dijo ella seria

anqué escapar no es la solución, tus padres no me quieren pues soy pobre, y no puedo rodearte de los lujos a lo cual estas acostumbrada y seria mejor que te casaras con alguien de tu mismo nivel social …– dijo el , mostrando una seriedad, y sus ojos ámbar se notaba esa mirada fría que asustaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

Nada de eso, a mi no importa estos lujos, pues me los dan , pero no me dan amor, y el único que recibo es el tuyo- dijo ella llorando

Entonces nos escaparemos, pero prometo que tus padres verán que regresaras- dijo el , aun no convencido de escaparse , porque el sabia que escaparse no era una buena solución.

Entonces escribiré una carta para mis padres- dijo ella con entusiasmo pero un poco triste al dejar a sus padres

_Mamá y papá :_

_Yo se que escaparme , no fue la mejor solución para resolver un problema pero ustedes no me dejaron otra opción queriéndome casar con alguien que no quiero pues yo no podría vivir una vida hací de infeliz e hipócrita , prometo regresar y demostrarle que aprendí cosas mejores, de los que muchos creen que no puedo hacer, yo aprendí a cocinar, tejer, hacer cálculos, y muchas cosas más, a través de los libros, hací que les prometo regresar._

_Los quiere mucho Sakura._

Ambos jóvenes sacaron una mochila debajo de la cama de ella, y empezaron a guardar ropa de ella, y un poco de comida, shaoran alzo la mirada y noto que sakura buscaba algo

¿qué buscas , pequeña? – dijo el tratando de entender que buscaba , pues , estaba sacando cajitas , y vaciando cajones de su tocador, en forma de estrella de color rosado con blanco.

Estoy buscando mis ahorros, para poder utilizarlos en nuestro escape- dijo ella , mientras aun buscaba entre cajones .

Sakura, no es necesario, yo trabajare muy duro , para que nada te falte ,me importa mucho que tú estés cómoda , yo se que no podre llenarte de esos lujos, pero te prometo que tu regresaras aquí, cuando las cosas estén más calmadas.- dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba y esta sostenía una caja rosada con una etiqueta donde decía ahorros.

No te debes preocuparte , por los lujos, pues lo material no importa , ya que lo que importa es es el cariño y amor que una persona puede dar a otra – dijo ella entregándole le cajita mostrándole una sonrisa, para que lo aceptara.

Esta bien , aceptare esto, pero te juro que devolveré cada peso que hay en esta cajita- y al terminar de decir eso beso la mano de su querida novia.

Terminaron de empacar las cosas en la mochila , él tomo la mochila y se la puso, era momento de escapar.

Shaoran se asomo por el balcón para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie para poderse escapar así que shaoran , se cruzo al otro lado del balcón sosteniéndose de las ramas de aquel árbol de cerezos, pero al darse cuenta shaoran , empezó a notar que una de las ramas se empezaba a romper, pero no le dio tiempo de decirle a sakura eso, ya que ella se lanzó sin ningún cuidado provocando que la rama se rompiera y ella estuviera a punto de caer, pero , shaoran logro tomar de la mano a sakura , Y El hacia fuerzas para poderla poner en la rama donde el estaba, por fortuna shaoran fue precavido y se había amarrado del árbol y haci poderla levantar, después de el susto que se llevaron , terminaron de bajar de ese gran árbol de cerezos, y se dirigieron hacia el pasadizo que llevaba directamente a casa del joven…

Ya Había amanecido , y los padres de sakura iban directamente a la habitación de su hija para informarle la noticia de que ya encontraron al pretendiente perfecto para ella, cuándo se llevan la noticia de que su hija no estaba en ninguna parte de la casa, ni en los jardines , hasta que la madre de la joven se acerca a la cama de su hija cuando nota la carta que les dejo y la empieza a leer.

no puede ser, Fujitaka mira lo que nuestra desconsiderada hija hizo, prefirió el amor de un pobre diablo , que una vida llena de lujos a lado de su prometido- Dijo la madre de sakura , mientras leía la carta una y otra vez.

Nadeshiko , Tal vez puede que nuestra hija este en lo correcto, pero sería demasiado tarde cancelar el compromiso y si se entera el gran heredero… - decía el padre de sakura, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes con una noticia.

Señor Fujitaka , le llaman por teléfono- decía una de las sirvientas de la casa , mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

¿ Bueno?- decía fujitaka algo preocupado

Hola fujitaka , habla Hiraguizawa – decía desde la otra línea un tipo con una voz tan tenebrosa , que hizo temblar al padre de sakura.

Hi.. Hi.. hiraguizawa – decía fujitaka con la voz entre cortada

Estoy enterado , de que tu hija se a escapado – dijo de manera fría.

Mi.. mi.. ¿hija? No.. ella esta aquí – dijo fujitaka tratando de mentirle al que estaba en la otra línea .

A ver tratas de engañarme, iré para su casa y conocerás quien es Eriol Hiraguizawa- dijo él con una voz firme

En un lugar muy alejado de ahí estaban dos jóvenes, muy agotados , de tanto caminar , cuando de repente ven a una anciana acercarse a ellos, la señora los miraba como si tratara de reconocerlos

disculpe señorita, usted ¿no es la joven sakura kinomoto?- dijo la señora con cierta curiosidad

Sí,lo soy , ¿ porque me pregunta señora?- dijo sakura con mucha curiosidad e intriga

Es que la andan buscando por toda la ciudad y sus alrededores, pues a su padre lo amenazo , el joven Hiraguizawa dijo que si usted no se casaba con el, su padre morirá y a su madre la meterán a prisión.

¡No puede ser!... lo siento shaoran pero debo regresar, mis padres me necesitan, no puedo dejar que los maten y si necesito hacer eso...

Lo siento pero lo dejare hasta ahi!:3

esque estoy empezando 2 Historias Más(:

y prometo actualizar Bien Seguido(:

( CLARO SI, LA ESCUELA & LA INSPIRACION ME LO PERMITE!:D )

Sakura: KELLY! Como pudiste dejarla hasta ahi? (con sus cachetes inflados)

shaoran : tu que te quejas de que te dejen picada,y haces lo mismo

Kelly : U.U' No me regañen! es para ver si tengo existo!:3

shaoran: a nadie le gustara!

kelly : que malo D':

Sakura : que malo shao!

shaoran : me dijiste shao :$ (ruborizado )

kelly: O: BUENOO ME DESPIDO!:3 DEJENME algún reviews y así me dicen que les pareció!


	2. Aclaraciones y Disculpas

A CLARACIONES Y DISCULPAS

Bueno, como tuve mi primer review , pues para aclarar las cosas :

La trama pues como ya Habia comentado la invente porque era una tarea inventar algo que nos gustara de un personaje:3

&&' que tengo muchas ideas en mente!:3

En la historia odiaran a los pobres papas de sakura'xD.

PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN.. TODO PUEDE CAMBIAR… OH NOxD

LA EDAD DE ERIOL ES IGUAL QUE LA DE SAKURA, AUN ES JOVEN, PERO , COMO EL PADRE DE SAKURA, LA CASABA CON ALGUIEN DE DINERO Y PODER, ERIOL ERA LA PERSONA CORRECTA ( SEGÚN EL)

Y SI LAS COSAS CON ERIOL , NO FUNCIONABAN COMO FUE PLANIADO, PUES EL NEGOCIO (POR QUE ESO ES LO QUE HACEN CON LA POBRE SAKURA) ARIA QUE FUJITAKA PERDIERA TODO $$

HACI QUE HABIA QUE QUEDAR BIEN CON ERIOL'xD

Y LAS DISCULPAS SON:

PORQUE NO CREO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO LA DE ; LO PROHIBIDO SE VUELVE TENTADOR. SI

SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE?

BUENO ESQUE : COMO ROMEO Y JULIETA, NO GUARDE TODOS SUS CAPITULOS AQUÍ , SOLO 5 ( 5 HOJAS EN WORD)

Y LAS DEMAS EN UNA MEMORIA, PERO ESA MEMORIA , NO LA TENGO YO' LA TIENE EL DESPISTADO DE MI NOVIO'XDD

YA QUE EL ME AYUDO CON LO MAS IMPORTANTE

(LE TENIA QUE PONER UN PUNTO DE VISTA MASCULINO)

HACI QUE MIL DISCULPAS , PERO ACTUALIZARE, EN SEGUIDA QUE ME DEVUELVAN MI MEMORIA.

Me gustaría que pasaran y leyeran mi otra historia, sus comentarios me ayudarían mucho a mejorar, como una buena escritora.


	3. Final

HOLA! PUES YA VEN SI ENCONTRE LO QUE FALTABA DE LA HISTORIA!XD espero y les guste, mm.. y sobre mi otro Fick, lo actualizare en cuanto termine mi tarea'XD aqui les dejo el Fick

.

Estaba en un lugar demasiado alejado, había caminado mucho y la verdad me dolían mis pobres piecitos x.x' , shaoran me dijo que podia caminar un rato, el veria donde pasariamos la noche hoy..

''mmm.. me parece que esta cerca un pueblo, ire para halla, a comprar un poco de fruta, supongo que cuando regrese shaoran tendra hambre''- penso ella. al acercarse a uno de los puestos del mercado, sintio que alguien la miraba fijamente hací que decidio voltiar, y ponerle su mejor sonrisa , y al percatarce que era una señora que por sus canas era de edad avanzada

- disculpe señorita, usted ¿no es la joven sakura kinomoto?- Me dijo la señora con cierta curiosidad.

- Si lo soy, ¿ porque la pregunta señora? – dijo le dije bastante curiosa

- es que a su padre, el Joven Hiraguizawa lo esta amenazando de matar, y dijo a todos los de la cuidad y sus alrededores a buscarla , si no el y su madre morirán- Me dijo la señora

''no puede ser''

-pero… - estaba helada, ese tipo queria matar a mis padres

-vamos señorita, yo le ayudo a llegar más rápido y evitar esta atrocidad que planean hacer si tu no llegas- dijo la señora , algo exaltada,

-esta bien , iré, solo le dejare una carta a shaoran y usted promete dársela ¿si? – decía sakura mientras, sacaba una hoja y un lápiz y escribía lo más rápido que podía.

Shaoran :

Tuve que irme las cosas empeoraron, el que era mi prometido amenazo a mis padres, los mataran, yo los salvare , por favor , se feliz con alguien más , este es un sacrificio que debo hacer.

Siempre te amare

Sakura.

esta bien , yo se lo daré, dígame como es y yo se la daré , le doy mi palabra- le dijo la señora.

Es más alto que yo, piel bronceada, ojos color ámbar , cabello color chocolate- decía sakura, algo apresurada , por los empujones de la señora hacia el camino de regreso

Me fui corriendo hacia donde me indico la señora, si la vida de mis padres estaba en juego , tendria que perder este amado sentimiento , lo siento shaoran , ojala me perdones algún dia.

Habia llegado al pueblo donde habia quedado en ver a sakura, donde estara esa castaña?

usted es shaoran li?- Me pregunto una señora, al parecer estaba cansada .

Si, digame para que soy bueno- dijo muy entusiasmado

La señora extendió la mano y me mostro una carta, era de sakura, se fue! , ese tipo es un loco , ire por ella...

Corri en busca de ella..

POV. de la Autora.

Por otra parte Sakura ya había llegado a su casa y descubrió que los hombres de Hirawizawa ya eestaban ahí apunto de matar a sus padres esta al verlo, pego un grito

valla , valla llegaste pequeña Sakura – dijo un Joven , de gafas de piel blanca, con cierta elegancia al hablar y una mirada fría, que congelaba el corazón de cualquiera.

Ya estoy aquí , Así que déjalos- dijo sakura secándose las lagrimas

Estarás prisionera, hasta mañana que nos casaremos , así estaré seguro de que no te iras.. – dijo este aun con la mirada fría

Dos hombres se llevaron a sakura y la encerraron , Mientras que Eriol daba a conocer a todos los habitantes de aquel lugar de la boda. Claro que esto llego a oídos de shaoran , pero este se escondió, y así paso la noche.

Hiraguizawa , para evitar que sakura se escapara, mando a poner guardias en las entradas , al ver esto shaoran tuvo que idearse un plan para evitar que lo atraparan , así que recordó aquel pasadizo que tenia para ver a sakura , pero sabía que debía ser muy cuidadoso pues lo matarían , si cometía algún error.

estas preciosa , mi pequeña sakura- mientras desde la puerta la veía eriol

¡deja a mis padres libres!- decía ella con enojo

jajaja, dejare que te arregles pequeña- mientras su voz se escucho a lo lejos..

Shaoran organizo el plan , llego hasta aquel árbol de cerezos que guiaba al balcón del cuarto donde se encontraba sakura había conseguido unas llaves , pues dejo inconsciente a uno de los guardias, al verla así , solo la abrazo y la beso, como si no se ubieran visto en Muchos años.. pues para este par de enamorados no verse era como el peor castigo del mundo.

sin perder más el tiempo , se llevaba a sakura de ahí cuando estuvo a punto de salir , ella recordó a sus padres..

- Shaoran , no podemos irnos, ¿qué pasara con ellos si no me ven aqui? que les ara Hiragizawa? no los puedo dejar aqui- contesto ella con un poco de tristeza..

- no te preocupes, sakura, tengo un plan- dijo shaoran con toda la seguridad del mundo.

shaoran saco a sakura por el pasadizo y ella se refugio ahí..

POV. ERIOL.

- ¿Cómo que escaparon?- les grite a los incompetentes que eran estos guardias.

- lo sentimos, señor pero el joven era muy habil- contesto uno de ellos..

- es mejor que me encargue yo , así que siganme.. - les dije

[]

Fui en busca de los padres de sakura, pero al llegar a la zona de calabozos que tenia el padre de sakura en su casa , me di cuenta de la pequeña sorpresa que me tenian preparada los guardias de Hiragizawa...

Pov. de la Autora

ya cuando el fue a buscar a los padres , el otro se había dado cuenta del escape y lo esperaba con una sorpresa de guardias, pero no fueron suficiente para detenerlos, y ya mientras combatían el otro y shaoran los padres aprovecharon la distracción para escaparse, a donde sakura había salido del pasadizo, para esperarlos y ahí esconderlos.. shaorann le estaba ganando limpiamente cuando en una de esas, lo bota al suelo, pero el otro muy inteligente recogió una botella i se la aventó ,hiriéndolo en la cabeza, shaoran cayo también, y el otro se quiso aprovechar de eso, pero shaoran no lo dejo, y le metió el pie, al hacer esto el otro cayo sobre los vidrios rotos, clavandose la parte de abajo en la espalda causándole una hemorragia fuerte, tan fuerte que ya no pudo combatir, muriendo ahí, con los guardias vencidos junto con el otro, shaoran sangrando fue a buscar a sakura,y esta al verlo así lo empezó a curar...

después de un buen rato, aun shaoran lastimado sakura fue con sus papás a contarle lo sucedido, y estos agradecidos con él , por haberlos salvado le ofrecieron una disculpa por lo ocurrido, y si se quería casar con sakura tenian su apoyo, al oir esto sakura abrazo a shaoran fuertemente, olvidando el pequeño detalle de que aun estaba lastimado pero aun así, con dolor, correspondió ese abrazo. Después de mucho tiempo , y de que shaoran se recuperara bien, ofrecieron la boda, sakura obto por lucir de manera sencilla con su vestido blanco, y un lazo de color rosa en el cabello , mientras que Nadeshiko , le puso en el traje color blanco a shaoran con una flor de cerezo, que significaba que se llevaba el honor más grande de su familia, su hija..

Todos estaban felices por ver un amor tan puro…

Mi final estubo cursi lo se:$

pero cumpli con mi primera historia terminada


End file.
